


Curiosity made you come

by KachansMassiveTiddies



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Other, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Venom is a little shit, eddie brock is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KachansMassiveTiddies/pseuds/KachansMassiveTiddies
Summary: Venom get's a little curious about how the human body works.Reader insert is POC
Relationships: Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Curiosity made you come

**Author's Note:**

> I and a friend were raving about how we'd let Venom smash and so I thought of this after many revisions

You groaned turning over in the bed as you cover your eyes trying to ignore Venom. "You can't ignore us for we are inside you!" growled the now-familiar demonic voice of your new companion. "I'm going to kill Eddie!" you groaned

Your high school friend Eddie had asked you if you would take care of his 'pet'. A mass of space goo is not something one would normally consider as a pet but you agreed non the less when he offered to pay you. "Tell me why again why you couldn't go with Eddie to his parents?" you asking bringing your arm into view to watch in amazement as 'Venom' emerged from your skin. "He said he doesn't trust us to not eat his family yet which we find to be offensive!" Venom exclaimed genuinely sounding offended. "That's reassuring you say watching as Venom's form writhed as he began to get bigger, almost taking his own form in the process.

"Can you please...PLEASE! Let me go to sleep!" you cry exasperated. Venom made a noise that sounded like a trill chuckle, "Not until you do your part of the deal." You felt your face warm and buried it into the pillow despite knowing the blush would not show up. Once Venom realized you had things to do, he made it his passion to have you do one thing for him before you could sleep. 

It started off with innocent requests, one more episode of glee, much to your dismay, a quick meal, which traumatized you because the said meal was a duck at the nearby park. But this request was one that made your blood boil. You were heading off to bed and as per usual, Venom emerged from your skin like clockwork, "Can we do one more thing?" you were tired that day so you just yawned and nodded, "Fine what is it?" 

Venom created two vines of himself and wrapped them around you, one around your waist the other around your neck. Normally you would struggle but after 2 weeks this had become the norm of him invading your personal space. "I have become curious about you humans disgusting biology." you took a deep breath already afraid of where this was going, "Uh-huh?" Venom slowly but surely began leading you towards your bed and you could hear a low hum of what you now associate to be Venom sinisterly purring.

"So I would like to examine you." you nearly trip over air hearing that. "Absolutely not!" you replied taking off your shoes and slipping under the covers. "Fine then but don't expect to get any rest little human." Venom snarled. That was at 10:00 pm it is now 3 in the morning and your patience had finally run out so you just braced yourself and sat up looking at Venom. "If I do this, will you leave me alone?" you ask. 

Venom's grin grew in size almost immediately. Tendrils of goo reached towards you and crept up your shirt before abruptly yanking up ripping your pajama shirt in the process. "That was unnecessary." you muttered. Venom stopped moving and although his eyes were only pools of white, you could tell he was studying every inch of your body. You shivered as you felt the solid tendrils rub up and down your body grazing over every crevis, paying the most attention to your sensitive and ticklish areas.

"Why do you humans come in different colors?" You quirked your eyebrow looking down at the symbiote. "Eddie is pale and obviously malnourished." he continued making you snort at that, "Yet you are deeply tanned." you lay your head back starting to enjoy the curious massage you were getting. "That's because I'm black." you respond closing your eyes. Venom purred. "Yet another thing I can't understand is humans of separating each other by this thing...race was it?" You began falling asleep and muttered, "Me either bud." 

You could feel Venom fiddle with your bra that kept on due laziness. And even though you could feel it being removed you couldn't be bothered as the sweet embrace of sleep wrapped around you. "Curious, you are almost the same color as us here." Venom pondered before wrapping a thin strand of himself around your hardened nipple. You gasped surprised. 'Hey!" you whined sitting up. Venom tilted his head looking almost cute. 

"Did that hurt!" he said smile growing wider at that of finding a weakness. You shook your head, "Flicking nipples will not your cause your opponent pain it'll it just turn them on." you replied wiping your eyes of the crust. Venom was quiet for a moment, "So is that what those videos were on Eddie's larger phone?" you hold back a laugh, "What did you think was?!" Venom reverberated. "Torture." Venom replied showing no indicators that he was joking. You shook your head internally reprimanding Eddie for watching porn with a violent creature inside of him. Then you reprimanded yourself fro saying that sentence as if it were normal.

You lean away as Venom goes back to twisting at your nipples. "W-Wait this wasn't the plan." Venom smile grew once more, "Actually it was. I want to study human biology, your reproduction process counts as biology." You rolled your eyes biting your lip softly as Venom continued his 'exploring' Venom's sharply toothed face leaned closer towards your breast and a tinge of fear overcame you at the sight of his sharp teeth. 

"Hey Hey watch the teeth!" you said pushing his face away. Venom made what you could only assume to be a snort, "I'm not going to eat you." Venom began salivating, "Actually I am feeling quite peckish." he said coming closer to your face. You pushed him away with a scoff, "Nows not the time for jokes let's just finish this and be done." Venom didn't respond and only continued massaging your chest and as much as you hated to admit it, it was starting to turn you on. 

Almost as soon as it started it stopped as Venom cocked his...eye and lowered his head to your nether regions. "What is it?" you ask huffing and out of breath. "Your smell as advanced..down here." You close your eyes in embarrassment so you opted to feign obliviousness. "Smell?" you ask. Venom nodded, "Humans smell the worst of all out of all the earthbound creatures." You close your legs slightly offended even though you know the comment was not aimed at you.

"Open your legs." Venom snarled making you comply by wrapping two black globs to hold your legs open. "I thought you said I smelled." you pouted covering your eyes with your arm as you felt Venom remove your underwear and pants. "If you're truly friends with Eddie I'm sure you know how unbothered I would be with smells by now." You cackled before covering your mouth as you felt something foreign and wet play with your folds.

You glance down and realize it was Venoms tongue. "If you feel even the slightest hunger you better back the hell up you hear me.?!" you choked out as the probing muscle pushed its way inside of you. It was only the long tip of the tongue at first then as you got looser Venom pushed more of his tongue in you. You moan as you grind your hips onto his tongue without shame. "I can assume this is to your liking." Venom chuckled.

"Sh-Shut up!" you said as your hips uncontrollably bucked. You were nearing your orgasm until Venom pulled away and out of you causing you to whine. "You creatures are pitiful and easily sub come to your desires." the creature said, and in any other circumstance you would have objected but not now, not when you were this close. "You are not being fair, if you are going to experiment you at least can make it worthwhile for me!" You huff annoyed at Venoms' lack of attention on you.

Venom looked up at you, his face shinier than ever from your arousal and most likely his own saliva. "How about this to make it up?" Venom mused holding up his arm that had morphed into being in a very phallic like form. "Where have you ever seen one of-" You pause shaking your head not wanting to know what Eddie has done unaware of his guest. "Bend over."

You blink slowly surprised at the request coming from this most likely celibate creature. "Okay?!" you reply warily flipping over. As you looked back over your shoulder you watched in awe as Venom molded his fake penis into what would be his nether regions had he had any. Taking back is hand it molded itself into back into a large clawed hand before taking its place on your hips. "Are you ready human?" He asks prodding your entrance to test the water making you shiver.

Wow, you thought, you haven't got laid in 2 years and this is your comeback you mused depressed. "Yeah go ahead." and before you even finished the sentence you were abruptly thrust into making you choke. Although you had watched it being formed, to actually feel the length and girth of his cock was a whole different ball game. 

Giving up on holding yourself up early in the game, you let your chest rest on the bed as Venom slowly rocked into you driving you crazy with every drag against your walls. "Ohh my goodness." you moaned clutching your sheets in between your fingers. "I have deducted that is best to start off slow considering our size difference." Venom said rubbing your back reassuringly. All you could do was dumbly nod as he began speeding up making you arch your back giving Venom the time to send as small sliver of himself to play with your clit, making you shake from pleasure. "Females tend to have a higher libido so I can go for as long as you wish for I have no need to release anything inside you. assuming you do not wish to carry my offspring?" he added

"C-Cool thanks for sharing!" you scream eyes rolling behind your head as Venom took the liberty of focussing on the force he put into his thrusts rather than the speed. You could feel the entire 'head' of his cock hit your cervix but you were so overwhelmed that you didn't know if it was the cause of your pain or your pleasure. For the brief moments when you could open your eyes, you caught the sun rising over New York city as warm light slowly bled into your room. You could only imagine what someone would think if they bothered looking inside your window.

"F-Fuck Venom I...c-cant!" you stuttered putting your arm back to slow him down as Venom picked up speed. Venom took this as an invitation to grab both of your arms and use them to pull you back to his chest. "Oh but I think you can little human." he growled in your ear taking his long tongue and licking a stripe up your neck. You could feel your orgasm on the tip of your tongue and the moment Venom gently sunk a few of his fangs inside of your neck, you came undone. 

Venom gently lowered you down onto your bed rolling his hips slightly to help you through your orgasm. Once you calmed down you cracked open a singly eye to watch the symbiote devour his body in an attempt at cleaning himself. Venom groaned at the taste and unknown to you was staring intently at your body somehow feeling more satisfied now than when he did up against and enemy. "I know this is stupid to ask, but was it good for you." you slurred together feeling sleep rearing its ugly head once again.

Venom slowly sunk into your skin as he spoke. "I don't quite know what I felt but I did enjoy conquering you." and with that, he disappeared and you suddenly felt the usual calm you felt when you knew he was sleep.

The next day as you were transferring Venom back to Eddie you half-heartedly added, "If you ever need me to babysit, ask anytime." Eddie raised an eyebrow glancing at Venom who hadn't stopped looking at you with a large smile since you woke up. And for your sake, you did your best not to remember the "session" you two had once again in the shower. "Did something happen with you two?" You shrugged refusing to make eye contact with Ed fearing he'd see through your facade. 

As you walked away, you cringed when you heard Venom reply, "We've come to an understanding, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments my dear


End file.
